elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Skyrim)
1.1 - Day One Bug Fixes *General optimizations related to stability and performance. *Essential followers recover properly if player fast travels away. *Fixed rare instances of dragons flying improperly though objects after player exits an interior. *Fixed rare instance where the a music track would not stop playing properly. *Autosave message properly displays when going through a load door. *The fifth level of the Light Fingers perk correctly calculates the Pickpocket skill bonus. *Enchanting an item to improve the Sneak skill properly calculates the bonus to the player's Sneak skill. *Enchanting an item to improve the Lockpick skill properly calculates the bonus to the player's Lockpick skill. *Corpus Enchanter perk properly calculates bonuses to stats for the player’s new enchantments. Quest Fixes *Fixed rare issue where a character would not arrive properly to the Thalmor Embassy during Diplomatic Immunity. *Rescue/Attack on Fort Neugrad will trigger properly if player travels to Fort Neugrad by foot. *In To Kill An Empire, Gianna will now talk to player with certain diseases. *Fixed rare instance of Civil War battle not starting properly if player receives a Companions quest from Farkas. *During Brelyna's Practice, fixed rare issue where the player could be permanently invisible. *Triggering combat in Largashbur no longer stops progression to The Cursed Tribe. *Fixed rare instance where fighting a Civil War battle during The Fallen would prevent the Jarl of Whiterun from accepting their axe in Message To Whiterun. *In The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, fixed rare instance where Arngeir would not teach player the last word of Unrelenting Force. *In Taking Care of Business, fixed issue where Brynjolf would not give player this quest if Talen Jei was dead. 1.2 - November 28, 2011 http://www.bethblog.com/index.php/2011/11/28/skyrim-1-2-update/ *Improved occasional performance issues resulting from long term play (PlayStation 3) *Fixed issue where textures would not properly upgrade when installed to drive (Xbox 360) *Fixed crash on startup when audio is set to sample rate other than 44100Hz (PC) *Fixed issue where projectiles did not properly fade away *Fixed occasional issue where a guest would arrive to the player's wedding dead *Dragon corpses now clean up properly *Fixed rare issue where dragons would not attack *Fixed rare Characters sleeping animation bug *Fixed rare issue with dead corpses being cleared up prematurely *Skeleton Key will now work properly if player has no lockpicks in their inventory *Fixed rare issue with renaming enchanted weapons and armor *Fixed rare issue with dragons not properly giving souls after death *ESC button can now be used to exit menus (PC) *Fixed occasional mouse sensitivity issues (PC) *General functionality fixes related to remapping buttons and controls (PC) This patch introduced multiple bugs such as dragons flying backwards and broken magic resistances/weaknesses later fixed in the 1.3 patch. (see talk page) 1.3 - December 7, 2011 http://www.bethblog.com/2011/12/07/skyrim-update-1-3-now-on-steam/ *General stability improvements *Optimize performance for Core 2 Duo CPUs (PC) *Fixed Radiant Story incorrectly filling certain roles *Fixed magic resistances not calculating properly *Fixed issue with placing books on bookshelves inside player purchased homes *Fixed dragon animation issues with saving and loading *Fixed Y-look input to scale correctly with framerate *Removed experience while using the Skeleton Key 1.4 - January 30, 2012 http://www.bethblog.com/2012/01/19/news-on-the-creation-kit-and-game-updates/#more-17547 Bug Fixes *General optimizations for memory and performance *Fixed occasional issue with armor and clothing not displaying properly when placed on mannequin’s in player’s house. (PS3) *Improved compiler optimization settings (PC) *Long term play optimizations for memory and performance (PS3) *Memory optimizations related to scripting *Fixed crashes related to pathing and AI *Fixed crash in Haemar's Shame if player had already completed “A Daedra's Best Friend” *Fixed rare crash with loading saved games *Fixed issue with accented characters not displaying properly at the end of a line *Master Criminal achievement/trophy unlocks properly in French, German, Spanish and Italian *Fixed issue where dragon priest masks would not render correctly *Fixed issue where quests would incorrectly progress after reloading a save *Fixed issues with placing and removing books from bookshelves in the player’s home *Fixed issue where weapon racks and plaques would not work correctly in player’s house if player immediately visits their house before purchasing any furnishing. *Fixed issue where the player house in Windhelm would not clean up properly *Fixed crash related to giant attacks and absorb spells *Fixed issue with ash piles not cleaning up properly *Fixed occasional issue where overwriting an existing save would fail *Fixed memory crash with container menu *Fixed infinite loop with bookshelves *Fixed issue where traps in Shalidor's Maze would not work properly in French, German, Spanish and Italian versions *Fixed issue where transforming back to human from werewolf would occasionally not fail *Bows and daggers will display properly when placed on weapon racks Quest Fixes *The Unusual Gem inside the Thalmor Embassy is now accessible after finishing “Diplomatic Immunity” *In “Breaching Security”, the quest token is no longer required to receive a fortune reading from Olava the Feeble *Fixed issue where Galmar would not complete Joining the Stormcloaks properly if “Season Unending” was an active quest *Fixed issue where starting “Season Unending” after finishing “Joining the Stormcloaks” would prevent “The Jagged Crown” from starting properly. *Fixed issue progressing through “Message to Whiterun” while “Season Unending” was still open would block progression for both quests. *In “Arniel's Endeavor”, fixed issue where a quest journal would trigger multiple times *In “Forbidden Legend”, the amulet fragment can no longer disappear after player leaves a dungeon without taking it *Fixed rare issue in “Forbidden Legend” where killing Mikrul Gauldurson while sneaking would make his corpse unaccessible *In “The White Phial”, the phial can no longer disappear if player leaves dungeon without taking it *“The White Phial” will now start properly if player already has a briar heart in their inventory *Player can no longer get stuck in Misty Grove after completing “A Night to Remember” *Fixed issue where leaving Riften during “A Chance Arrangement” would prevent quest from progressing *In “Darkness Returns”, a door in Twilight Sepulcher will properly open if the player leaves the dungeon for an extended period of time before completing the quest *In “Under New Management”, if the player leaves the Oculory for an extended period of time after placing the focusing crystal and returns, the quest will proceed correctly *“Onmund's Request” will now start properly if player has already found Enthir’s staff before receiving this quest *Fixed instance where Tonilia would stop buying stolen items and also would not give Guild Leader Armor *“Repairing the Phial” will start properly if player already has unmelting snow or mammoth tusk in their inventory *Finding Pantea's Flute before speaking with Pantea no longer prevents her quest from updating *In “The Coming of the Dawn”, fixed rare instance where a quest object would spawn incorrectly on the Katariah during Hail Sithis *Fixed rare issue in “The Mind of Madness” where player is unable to equip the Wabbajack *Fixed issue in “Pieces of the Past” where Mehrunes Dagon’s Razor will not trigger properly if player leaves the cell for extended period of time before activating it *“Blood's Honor” will start properly if you visited and completed Driftshade and an extended period of time passes before starting the quest. *Fixed rare issue where “Dampened Spirits” would not start properly *Fixed issue where player would be unable to become Thane of Riften if they purchased a home first *Fixed issue where killing guards in Cidhna Mine would block progression for “No One Escapes Cidhna Mine” *Fixed numerous issues with “Blood on the Ice” not triggering properly *In “Blood on the Ice”, Calixto can now be killed if player owns a house in Windhelm *In “The Cure for Madness”, killing Cicero then resurrecting him no longer impedes quest progress *Fixed rare issue in “To Kill an Empire” where an NPC would fail to die properly *Clearing Knifepoint Ridge before starting “Boethiah's Champion” no longer prevents quest from starting. References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Computer and video games